Horned King
If The Horned King ever had a name, it is known only to him. For as long as he has strode the land, he has only been known be the title's that the mortals he chose to interact with gave him. While Arawn still lived, he was The Horned Huntsman, greatest of all Arawn's Uruk-Hai. It was in part due to his skill, ruthlessness, and sheer force of will that Arawn was able to extract a blood pact from warring chieftains that solidified their loyalty for the rest of their days. When Arawn was sacrificed to power The Black Cauldron, The Horned Huntsman rose to fill the void that had been created. In this way, he became The Horned King, and his story truly began. When the Horned King first took the throne, he became enamored with the black art of Necromancy and proved to be extremely talented in the field. However, he eventually hit his limit, unable to fulfill his goal of becoming a lich. This was the first time the Friends had contacted him. He accepted their bargain and became a monster beyond compare. He fulfilled his contract to the Friends within the first decade, destroying several rival warlords and solidifying his status as Arawn's successor. After several victorious campaigns, he began to hear tales about a cauldron that contained untold power. If he could simply get his hands on that cauldron he could become a Friend himself, perhaps even strong enough to rival Chernabog himself!. With this goal in mind, The Horned King began his search for The Black Cauldron. Many decades later, he would find the cauldron, but he would be sacrificed to it before completing his objective. Ever since Chernabog returned him to life, The Horned King has maintained a co-leadership of the Inner Circle alongside Maleficent, a fact he resents more than most can fathom. The changes from Uruk-Hai to Necromancer, from Necromancer to lich, and from lich to Cauldron Born have taken a severe toll on The Horned King's sanity. Though he was never exactly a moral being to begin with, he now couples that amorality with a callous disregard for life, commonly killing people whose deaths were worth nothing simply because they were too weak to be of use. As mentioned below, he controls a great amount of heartless due to his high position within the Inner Circle. His heartless also tend to be more powerful than their contemporaries. However, he prefers to use the undead as servants due to his continuous infatuation with necromancy. Other Tidbits about him *The Creeper, his little toadie, was in fact one of Maleficent's soldiers, who got bought out by the Horned King while trying to look for future henchmen. *The Horned King's human soldiers were all saps who got very little of their numbers soul collected by the Cauldron-Born. *His black, purple, and teal blue version of his costume seen in Mickey's Land of Illusion was made by Chernabog as a symbol of his newly heightened power as a Dark Master. *He has control over a great many Heartless soldiers. Category:Villains Category:Inner Circle